Reunited at Nevada
by Fang Luver
Summary: The flock is back in an all new adventure. Faxness! Quote: 'Jeb led me to a room. I'm going to rescue you from the School, he said flatly.' Unquote. By the way, Fang and Max EVENTUALLY get together... FAXNESS RULES!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I burst out of Itex, with 5 mutant bird kids and a talking dog behind me. "REPORT," I yelled. "Got a few scratches, but I'm alright," said Iggy. "Same," I heard Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge and Total say.

_Fang,_ my voice told me. "Fang," I yelled immediately. No answer. "Fang!" I yelled again. No answer. "FANG!" I screamed. I whipped my head around, seeing 4 worried faces, but no Fang. I skidded halt, telling my flock to stay there.

Turning around, I ran back to Itex, adrenaline filling my body.

It took me awhile to find Fang under all of the construction. He was unconscious, as far as I could tell.

"Iggy" I called. "Come here." I heard footsteps, followed by Iggy's voice. "Yo. What's up with Fang?" he asked, his voice sounding scared. "I'll explain later, just help me lift him up."

With Iggy's help, we lifted Fang up and carried him outside. The flock had worry written all over their faces. It just broke my heart to see them like that. But I wasn't worried about them right now. My main concern was Fang.

"Me and Iggy will carry Fang. For the rest of ya'll, up and away."

And we were off.

With me and Iggy leading, we all headed northwest. After a couple of minutes, we landed in a tall, thick tree. I sat Fang down gently, checking his wounds. His neck wasn't broken, Thank God. When I turned him on his side, Nudge gasped. "What? What happened?" I heard Iggy say.

I looked down and gasped myself. Fang had a huge gash on his side, and it was bleeding like crazy. My first thought was _Please don't let him die. Please, please, please._

_If you don't do something quick, he _is_ going to die, _my voice said. _No freaking duh,_ I thought nastily.

My voice sighed. _Stop the bleeding, _it said. "Nudge, tear off your sleeve and give it to me."

Using Nudge's shirt, I put pressure on Fang's wound. It seemed to help.

"Iggy, Gazzy, tear off your sleeve's, too." They did as I said and eventually, the bleeding stopped.

"Fang, please don't die." I whispered. Slowly, he opened his eyes.

"Ifeelikecrap," he said, his words slurring. "Don't talk. Save your energy." I said to him.

I don't know how long we stayed in the tree. Maybe 5 minutes, maybe 5 hours. But the time didn't matter. As long as Fang was okay, I was okay.

Me and the flock eventually fell asleep, with each one of us touching Fang.


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEAAASE REVIEW!!! **

Chapter 2 

The next day, I woke up before everyone else. I leaned over, silently checking Fang's gash. It was almost healed, thanks to our incredibly fast healing powers.

I flew down from the tree, thinking about everything that happened the day before.

_Let's see, _I thought. _I broke into Itex, kicked Eraser-butt, almost killed Max number two, and found Fang almost dead. _Wow. Tough day.

Slowly, Fang opened his eyes. "Hey," I said.

"Hey," he said back. "I feel like I just got ran over 30 times by a truck."

"Join the club," I said. He looked over at me, his jaw tightening.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's just, I've been thinking, and, you saved my life…" He trailed off quietly.I couldn't think of anything to say, so I just stayed quiet.

Just then, Iggy woke up, breaking the silence. "Hey, Fnick. Welcome back," he said sleepily.

Not long after that the rest of the flock woke up.

**Okay, so short chapter, but I promise that the next one will be longer. PLEEASE REVIEW!!! As you can see (or read) I'm desperate to hear your comments! lol**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I know that all of the chapters are super short, but I have already written 6 chapters like that! So I will do my best to make the rest of the chapters longer… oh yeah, thanks SOOO much for reviewing!!**

**Chapter 3**

"I'm hungry," were Nudge's first predictable words. "What's for breakfast?"

"How about we go down and see what we can find," I said.

Soon we were in the air, sweeping, swooping and feeling great. I swear, flying is the best thing for you. I flew over to Fang, lightly touching his wings. "How are you feeling?" I asked. He nodded, showing that he was fine.

Thanks to our raptor-like vision, I spotted a small town below. I motioned for the flock to follow, then dive-bombed down. In a matter of minutes we landed gracefully on the ground.

"Keep your eyes peeled for Erasers, guys," I said. We walked around until we found an ATM. We got some money (thanks to my Max card) and hit the streets. Soon we were at McDonalds, 30 dollars cheaper and a lot more full.

When we walked out of McDonalds, I did a 360-sweep. Everything seemed to be fine- which worried me. I was wondering why Erasers hadn't followed us out of Itex.

"Maybe they are trying to trick us or something," Angel said, reading my thoughts. "Maybe," I replied, kissing her forehead. "You never know."

We walked around some more, waiting for God knows what. Then, Gazzy screamed.

"What?! What is it?" I yelled, grabbing Angel and looking around. "CANDY!" Angel and Gazzy shouted at the same time, running over to the nearest candy store.

I followed hesitantly. _What if there are Erasers in there? _I thought to myself. _Go with the flow_ said my voice.

When we entered the candy store, I saw Angel drooling over a chocolate bar that she had in her hand. She looked over at me, giving me 'the look.' I wondered if I would be able to tell if she was controlling my mind.

I looked over at Nudge, who gave me bambi eyes. I looked away quickly, but it was too late. After countless begging and persuasion, I finally gave in. "Fine," I said stubbornly. "You guys can each spend $5.00, but that's IT."

20 minutes later, we headed out of the store. Angel and Gazzy looked so cute with their faces smudged with chocolate. I wish this moment could last a lifetime.

_Duck _said my voice. I immediately put my head in my hands and threw my body down. I heard a loud _whoosh_. I looked up just in time to see a certain Eraser (yeah, you guessed it) punch me in the face, making everything go black.

**Okay… I'm sorry about the short chapters… I'm trying, I really am! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope u like this chapter… I tried to make it longer! I promise faxness in the next one! **

**Chapter 4**

I woke up, opening my eyes to a harsh white light. I shut them quickly, only to feel pain.

"Mmnnnnggh," I heard a moan, realizing that it was coming from me. Slowly, I opened my eyes. Looking around, I saw the rest of the flock. A wave of relief washed over me; the flock was safe.

They were still asleep… but something was wrong… _They were in cages. _

_Am I at Itex? The school? What did they do to us? _A million thoughts rushed into my head at once, making me dizzy.

_Calm down, _my voice told me.

_I don't need your help, voice _I thought.

Nudge stirred in her sleep, interrupting my thoughts. I looked over at Fang, who had just woken up. He looked at me, and I stared into his eyes. For a second, I saw fear flash across his face. But only a second.

"Where are we?" Fang whispered. "I think we're at Itex," I whispered back.

Just then, a door opened, followed by footsteps. Fang quickly shut his eyes, pretending to be asleep. The footsteps stopped in front of me. A whitecoat unlatched my cage, and strong hands pulled me the up.

But I wasn't going down that easy.

I punched the whitecoat in his stomach, making a run for it. But two other whitecoats stepped in front of me, blocking my passageway.

"Move." I said coldly.

"No."

"You're asking for it."

I shot straight up in the air, thrusting my wings open. I flew over everyone, heading for Fang's cage. The two whitecoats tried to stop me, but I punched one of them in the nose, hearing a satisfying _crack. _I threw a roundhouse kick at the other one, making him double down on his knees. Note to self: _crack up later._

When I reached Fang's cage, I unlatched it, telling him to free the rest of the flock. Once we were all out of our cages, I broke through the window.

"Let's blow this joint!" I shouted. "Follow me!"

We flew outside, out into the open. I looked back and saw Erasers pouring out of the building… and they had wings. _No biggie_ I thought. _They're clumsy anyway, and we can take them just like last time... wait a second… they aren't clumsy! _Well that's news to me.

"Oh crap," I muttered to myself. "Guys, these Erasers can actually fly," I told the flock. "Watch your back," I warned.

Then I launched myself at the closest Eraser, throwing one of my favorite roundhouse kicks that hit him right in the jaw. He staggered back, giving me time to throw a punch at him. He looked up at me, then dropped straight down. I heard a loud _crunch _as he hit the ground.

I turned around and snuck up behind an Eraser. I grabbed his hand and pulled, popping his arm out of its socket. He shrieked and flew away, his arm dangling at his side. Then, two Erasers lunged at me at the same time. I shot upward, making them crash into each other… it was pretty funny.

In the corner of my eye, I saw Nudge fighting three Erasers at once- and she was losing. I quickly flew over, chopping one of the Erasers in the neck. "Thanks," she panted. "No prob." I said.

"You're going to fall now," I heard Angel say. I turned around, watching a confused Eraser drop out of the sky like a bullet. _Man, that girl is scaring me_, I thought.

_Iggy _my voice warned. I swiveled around, just in time to see 5 Erasers ganging up on him at once. I slapped my hands against one of the Eraser's ears, making his eardrums pop. He stifled a cry, then dropped like a rock.

Slowly, the remaining Erasers retreated, one by one dropping back to the ground. I motioned the flock to follow me, and we raced upward. As soon as Itex was out of sight, I took a deep breath.

"New batch," said Iggy. "Yeah," I agreed. "And they're bigger and better than before."

"Where were we?" Gazzy asked. "At Itex," Fang said quietly.

"Let's land," I said.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW… or… um… I will… um… (I'll get back to u when I can think of something!! lol) ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so I know that this chapter is really, super, mucho short, but it's my favorite one because- you guessed it- FAXNESS!!! Enjoy!**

Chapter 5 

We found a relatively** s**mall cave, hidden by some trees. As soon as we landed, Angel gave me a hug. I kissed her forehead, assuring her that everything was okay.

"What happened after I blacked out?" I asked. "The last thing I saw was Ari, then everything went dark."

"Erasers surrounded us, about 100 of them," said Gazzy. "And they had guns." He added.

"Yeah, and they tried to beat us up, and we fought them, and I had to fight 6 at once, and then-" I cut Nudge off. "Short version, please," I said.

"Erasers came, we fought, they beat the crap out of us, and stuffed us in bags," said Iggy.

"I'm sorry," Gazzy said quietly.

"It's okay," I said, stroking his hair. "As long as we're here safe and together, nothing else matters."

We ended up sleeping in the cave. I was on first watch, so after everyone was asleep, I chose a place on the floor and settled down, roasting extra hot dogs left over from dinner. After 4 hours, I lightly tapped Iggy's shoulder, and he woke up immediately. "You're watch," I whispered. He nodded and stood up. Once I made sure Iggy was settled, I closed my eyes.

I was having a dream about revisiting Dr. Martinez and Ella, when something interrupted me. I was having a flashback of when I was 9, and back at the school.

I was sitting in a cage. A door opened, and Jeb walked in. At a steady pace, he walked toward me. Unlatching my cage door, he lifted me up.

"We need to talk," he said gently. I followed him into a room, and he motioned for me to sit down. "I need to tell you something, but I want you to keep it a secret," he said. I nodded, wondering what he could possibly want with me. "I'm going to rescue you from the School," he said flatly.

My flashback was interrupted by a head-splitting headache- thanks to my voice, no doubt. I woke up, sweating, with my breaths short and stiff. My head felt like it was being shot over and over again. I had to get out of here.

I spread out my wings, still holding my head, and took off. I flew for as long as I could take it- which wasn't that long. I landed, well, more like stumbled, and leaned against a tree. I curled into a tight ball, my head against my knees. I let tears slide silently down my face.

And, as if it couldn't get any worse, it started raining. So I was sitting there, my head hurting, bawling like an idiot, and now drenched by the rain. No, I wasn't embarrassed.

I sat there for a couple of minutes, just soaking it all in. My head pains slowly eased, letting me relax a little.

Then, strong pulled me up. Without hesitating, I fell into there arms. I looked up, staring straight into Fang's eyes. He was holding me so close, that not even paper could fit between us. And you know… I kind of liked it…

I leaned in and silently slid my hands around his neck. I kissed him, and he kissed back. We stood there, kissing in the rain, my arms wrapped around his neck and his around my waist.

**So there's your Faxness, just like I promised. More to come, too.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I haven't updated in two days, but I promise I will update sooner now because SCHOOLS OUT!!!! (The normal kind)**

**More Faxness… tell me if you like it. I think I rushed the fax. PLEASE REVIEW! Enjoy:)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Fang and I kissed for what seemed like hours. Finally we broke apart, coming up for air. He pulled me close, into a tight hug.

"I really liked that," I whispered, my face turning hot. Fang blushed. "Why did you leave?" he asked. "Headache," I murmured softly.

Silently opening my wings, I grabbed Fang and took off. We flew in the air together, each of us deep in our own thoughts.

When we got back to the cave, the rest of the flock was still sleeping… which was a good thing, because I didn't want to answer any questions.

Angel was the first to wake up. She crawled over to me, sitting in my lap. Total trotted over, sniffing the air. Using the food we got from Anne's house, we made roasted marshmallows for breakfast.

Angel looked at me, then Fang, then back at me, and giggled. I shot her a look. _Don't mention the…kiss…to anyone, _I thought hard. She smiled, finishing her marshmallow.

After the flock was done eating, we took off. "Where are we going to next?" asked Nudge. "Ooooh, can we go to Hawaii? How about New York again? And what about-" I cut her off. I love Nudge to death, but listening to the Nudge Channel all of the time can get a bit annoying.

I thought about it. "How about we go to Nevada?" I said.

Fang looked at me questionably. _Later _I mouthed to him. He shrugged.

We flew Northwest for a while, just chilling in the sun. After a couple of hours, though, we needed rest.

Landing in a small town, we found a big, thick tree and settled into it. After everyone ate, Nudge, Total, the Gasman, Iggy, and Angel fell asleep, leaving Fang and I alone to talk.

"Why do you want to go to Nevada?" Fang asked. "I want to meet up with some people I met," I said thoughtfully, talking about Dr. Martinez and Ella. Fang was silent (as usual).

I reached over and tapped his shoulder. When he turned his head, I leaned in, gently kissing him on the lips. He pulled me into a tight hug, softly kissing back.

"Find a room," I heard Iggy say. Fang snickered. I looked up, staring straight into his dark eyes.

"I'll take first watch," he said softly. I murmured an 'okay' and fell asleep, my head on Fang's chest and my arms wrapped around him.

* * *

**Did you like it? REVIEW! PLEAAAASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Evil cliffhanger coming your way!! MWAHAHAHA! **

**Chapter 7**

I woke up the next day, still wrapped around Fang. Silently, I flew out of the tree, not wanting to wake him up. After a couple of minutes of nothing but silence, Iggy woke up.

"Jeez," he said. "You guys kept me up all last night." He snickered. I shot him the bird, which thankfully he didn't see.

Soon after that, the rest of the flock awoke. After eating a healthy breakfast of peanut butter and cookies, we took off.

In the air, I felt like nothing could go wrong. I mean, just having the feeling of wind in your face, or dive-bombing down is the best. We flew for a couple of hours, then landed in a little town to get some food… and man was it cold. I mean, I could see my breath. I looked up at a sign that said Welcome To Colorado! No wonder it was cold, I mean, we were in the middle of freakin' Colorado!

Looking around, I noticed a Holiday Inn. We checked ourselves in, getting a two-room suite. "Okay," I said to the Flack. "Nudge, Gazzy and Angel get one room. Me, Ig and Fang get the other. Angel, you take the first shower."

Angel, Gazzy, Iggy, Nudge and Fang took showers, leaving me to clean up. I peeled off my dirty clothes, tossing them into a pile on the floor. Turning the shower on full-blast, I stepped in, letting the water trickle down my skin.

Once I was done shampooing, I wrapped myself around a towel and stepped out. I dried myself off, thinking hard. _What if Dr. Martinez and Ella forgot about me?_ I thought.

_Trust your instincts _my voice butted in. _My instincts tell me that- _A soft tap on the door interrupted my thoughts.

"I'm in a towel, so don't come in," I called. "I just need my tooth brush," Fang's voice replied. I poked my head out. "Hold on," I said, shutting the door. Once I was dried and clothed, I opened the door again. "Bathroom's yours," I said to him.

Looking over, I saw Iggy making lunch, with Nudge at his side. "How are you two lovebirds doing?" Fang asked, stepping out of the bathroom. Nudge dropped the can of soup she was holding, and Iggy stood there, his face turning deep red. Nudge gave him a look that said _I-am-going-to-kick-your-butt-for-that. _Fang simply flashed one of his rare smiles and shrugged.

Hurrying out of the room, I saw Angel and Gazzy watching T.V, with Total sitting next to them. "Lunch in 5," I said. They nodded and turned their heads back to the T.V. After eating, we decided to take off again, so that we could get to Ella's before night. We flew over the Colorado border, just taking it all in. Once we were in Nevada, we landed. I looked over at Fang, who just said, "Lead the way." Not sure of where to go, I wandered around a few streets, trying to look for something familiar. Then I saw it; a small house that resembled Ella's. I walked over there, but stopped about 200 yards in front. _What if they moved, or what if they don't remember me? _I thought. "What's wrong?" Nudge asked. "I… don't… what if they don't remember me?" I asked quietly. "Only one way to find out," said Fang.

I looked at him, then slowly walked up to the door. The flock followed me cautiously. "Are you sure this is a good idea?" Iggy asked. "No," I replied, my voice shaking. I rang the doorbell and stepped back. I heard footsteps, followed by Ella's voice. "I'll get it," I heard her shout. She opened the door, and my heart skipped a beat.

* * *

**Told you there was a cliffy! You will have to review if you want to hear what happens next! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay… I need more reviews. Seriously. This person I saw started after me and he has 33 reviews, and I have 16. REVIEW OR I WON'T WRITE ANYMORE!!!**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**(Okay, not really, because I love writing this, but pretend I wont write anymore!!!!)**

**I swear it took me like, so long to write this chapter because I had to keep re-writing it because I wanted to make the re-united-ness good. lol**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Ella? Is that you?" I asked. Ella nodded her head. Her face was unreadable. "Who's at the door, Ella?" I heard Dr. Martinez ask. "Max," Ella said, sounding shocked. Suddenly, she ran over and gave me a huge hug, squishing me to death. "I missed you," I said to her. "I missed you, too. Oh my gosh. I can't believe you're here again!"

"Why don't you come in, Max, and I'll cook us up some cookies," said Dr. Martinez. I looked over at the flock, who seemed to be really nervous about going into a stranger's house. I gave them a look that said 'don't worry everything is fine, just trust me.'

"Is there enough room in there for all of us?" I asked, motioning to the flock. Dr. Martinez nodded and led us in. We sat on the couch, not sure of what to do next. Gazzy was searching the place for escape routes, and Nudge looked like she was about to explode from lack of talking. I looked over at Ella, who was looking curiously at Angel. _What did you do to Ella?_ I thought hard. Angel looked at me and gave me a sweet, innocent smile… like that ever meant anything.

When Dr. Martinez returned, she sat down and looked us over. "How have you been, Max?" she asked. I shrugged. "Same-old, same-old." I replied.

"And who is this little girl?" she asked. "This is Angel," I motioned to Angel, and she gave a tiny nod. "And this is the Gasman, a.k.a. Gazzy," I pointed to Gazzy. "This is Nudge," I said.

"Oh my gosh, you have such a nice house and I am so happy to meet you and I just remembered that you like helped Max and I wanted to thank you I love this couch and your house is just so beautiful and do have a backyard because this place is too nice not to have a back yard and-" I cut Nudge off.

"Remember to breathe, it's very important, sweetie," I said.

"This is Iggy," I continued. "He's blind," I added. "Nice to meet you," Dr. Martinez said. Iggy simply nodded. "And this is Fang," I ended.

"Well, very nice to meet all of ya'll. Let me just check on those cookies, and I'll be right back," Dr. Martinez said.

She returned with a pan full of hot, fresh-baked, homemade cookies. I ran over as quickly as I could and stuffed one in my mouth. "Eese ookies are eally ood," I said, my mouth full. Ella laughed. "There's more where that came from," she said.

After finishing the cookies, we all went outside to get some fresh air. "Tag! You're it!" Gazzy said, poking me, then running off. "Oh, no you don't!" I yelled, running after him. Soon we were all in the air (except Ella) playing tag. "Not fair!" Ella yelled at up us. "Who said life was fair?" I yelled back. Landing, I snuck up behind her and poked her back. "You're it," I whispered, then turned and ran. She chased me for a couple of minutes, then stopped right in her tracks. "What's wrong, you tired?" I teased. She didn't respond, just stood there, looking at something behind me.

_"Nice to see you again, Max"_ someone whispered in my ear. I turned my head around, staring into the eyes of Ari.

* * *

**Okay… so I know that wasn't the best chapter, but it was hard to do the re-uniting because I didn't have the book in front of me to see how the Martinez's act. And I don't think that I made Max sound like… well… Max. I thought she was a bit too sweet in the chapter… what do you think? REVIEW! PLEASE!**

**Also, I know mr3 comes out today (in the U.S.) but I am going to continue writing as if it is continuing from the 2nd book. (does that make sense?) Jeez… I'm starting to sound like Nudge by talking (or writing) too much! lol REVIEW! PLEASE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay… I have some things to tell you guys:**

**1. I'm sorry 4 the short chapter, I'm just totally brain dead and I don't know what to write, so if you have any suggestions, tell me by reviewing!**

**2. I'm also sorry for not updating, but I have been reading the third book, and have been very busy! lol**

**3. I would like to respond to some reviewers:**

**plainlyironic****- Thank you for reviewing…. Here is some candy for you! gives candy**

**ARM1311****- Yes, Max is supposed to be obsessed with cookies, but she was very nervous, so she didn't use her full obsession, and that's okay… I sound like Nudge all the time! ;) What the heck... heres some candy for you, too! gives candy**

**Enjoy**!

* * *

Ari grinned. "Let's have some fun," he growled, moving closer towards me. _Right here? Right now? Why does he have to come when I'm actually ENJOYING myself? Ugh. _

"I guess I am going to have to kill you again… is once not enough?" I snarled. He lunged at me, and I shot straight up in the air. He slammed into a tree, and I heard a sickening _crack._

When he recovered from that funny episode, I punched him in the jaw, his blood running down my hands. He staggered back, then regained his balance. Then he kicked me hard in the stomach, and I doubled down, gasping for air. _Keep it together, Max, _I thought.I stood up, then threw a roundhouse kick, hitting Ari directly in the chest.

I flew over to Gazzy, who had 3 Erasers ganging up on him. He slapped his hands over one of the Eraser's ears, blowing its eardrums. I chopped one of them in the back of the neck, and he went down like a sack of bricks.

I looked and saw Ella crouched in a corner, looking at me, fear plastered on her face. I gave her an encouraging look, then shot myself at Ari again. "Give up," I said to him. "You guys keep chasing us, fighting us, and guess what? We keep winning." My words dripped like icicles. "Just wait and see," he whispered. Then, he motioned for the remaining Erasers to follow, and just like that, they were gone.

"What was that all about?" Iggy asked. "I don't know, but at least they're gone now." I said, wondering the same thing.

Ella ran over to me, asking a million questions at once. "What _were _those things? Have you ever seen them before? And that was so cool how you fought them! Do you do that all of the time? What if-" I cut her off. "You're starting to sound like Nudge," I smiled.

Once we all went inside and cleaned up our bandages, I gathered the flock to a corner. "I think we should leave soon," I announced. Everyone except Fang looked upset. "No! I don't wanna go! I like it here," Angel said. "Yeah, and Ella is so nice, and so is Dr. Martinez," Nudge agreed.

"Yes, I know, but I don't want to cause any more trouble towards Dr. Martinez. We have to go, and I think we should leave tonight," I said flatly. After countless begging, we ended up sticking to my original plan. Later that night, I wrote a very long letter to Ella and Dr. Martinez, explaining why we were leaving. Then I woke up the flock, telling them to get ready. We took some food, then were out of there in less than 5 minutes.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 10

**OMG. Breanna… if you're out there, I want to thank you soooo much! You can have all the candy you want! Here are three Halloween-sized bags of candy! gives candy**

**For those of you who are wondering 'what is she talking about?' Breanna reviewed to me and gave me some ideas and I LOVED them! So I'm going with what Breanna wrote. Thanks again! **

* * *

Once we got going, Iggy flew over next to me. His wings lightly grazed mine on each down-stroke. "Where are we going?" he asked. "Um… we are going…" I thought hard. _The Virginia Coast, _my voice said. "We're going to the Virginia Coast," I announced to the flock, silently thanking my voice. 

"Virginia? What's in Virginia?" Nudge asked. I was wondering the exact same thing. _The beach, _my voice said. _Why would I want to go to the beach? That's the _last _place I wanna go to, _I thought.

"Yoo-hoo. Earth to Max," Gazzy said, interrupting my thoughts. "Sorry," I muttered. "Just talking to the totally rude and uninvited voice."

_You still haven't answered my question, voice, _I thought. No answer. I shrugged, not surprised. _Just trust me, _it said. "I'm not convinced," I said out loud. "What are you not convinced about? Huh?" Nudge asked, confused. "Nothing," I told her. "We're going to the beach," I said, avoiding Fang's glare.

We flew east for a couple of hours, and Fang taught us some new flying techniques he learned from the hawks a while back. It felt so good to stretch my wings out and just have the air in my face.

Since night was approaching, we landed and checked into the nearest hotel. Angel used her mind-controlling powers to 'persuade' the hotel manager to give us a free room, complete with free laundry and free room service.

Half an hour later, the little ones had crashed, and Fang, Iggy and me were the only ones awake. "So… what's going on between you and Nudge?" Fang asked Iggy, giving him a playful shove. He turned deep red, and managed to utter a 'nothing' before changing the subject. I raised my eyebrows. "You and Nudge?" I asked. I guess that kind of made sense, in a weird sort of way… I mean, they do spend a lot of time together. I guess I never thought about it… just had my mind on me and Fang. I pushed that thought out of my head.

"Yeah, but… whatever," Iggy muttered. Fang flashed one of his rare smiles. "You totally dig her, don't you, man?" he asked, grinning. Iggy turned a deeper red, if that was even possible. "I'm going to bed," he said, walking out of the room.

Fang watched him leave, his smile slowly fading, leaving an expressionless face. He looked at me. "Why Virginia? And most importantly, why the _beach?_" he asked. I knew what he was thinking: we had some bad times there. "Well… I thought it would be a good opportunity for the kids," I lied. He gave me a look, and I knew this conversation was far from over.

------------------

The next morning we ordered room service to bring us breakfast. "Mmmm, these sausages are amazing," Nudge said, her mouth full. "Yeah," agreed Angel. An hour later we checked out, and headed for Virginia. When we finally reached our destination, we landed behind some sand dunes, tucking our wings in tightly.

It turned out the beach was pretty crowded. We found a spot next to some children and sat down. "Can I go in the water?" Angel asked. "Of course, sweetie." I replied. Angel, followed by Total, Gazzy, Nudge and Iggy, went to play in the ocean, while me and Fang talked.

"So what now?" he asked. "I don't know," I admitted quietly. I couldn't admit that I didn't have a plan to any of the younger kids, but I could trust anything with Fang.

I skimmed the beach, seeing Gazzy and Angel playing tag in the water, and Nudge and Iggy talking. I looked at all of the different faces here... but a particular one stood out… one with bright red hair… it couldn't be…

* * *

**Told you there was a cliffy…. if you want more, you have to REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAAAA!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, so here's another chappie! I hope you guys like it!**

**Oh yeah, I want you guys to review and tell me the answer to this question: **

**Do you think that this story is A) better at the beginning and gets worse towards the end B) gets better towards the end or C) doesn't get better or worse.**

**PLEASE tell the truth... i'm serious!**

* * *

I froze, watching her like a hawk. Anger started boiling inside me. Fang followed my gaze, and I felt him tense next to me. Sensing us looking, The Red-Haired Wonder turned and saw Fang. Her face lit up, and she came running toward him, smiling like an idiot.

"Oh, great," I muttered to myself. Fang stayed silent.

Then, she stopped about ten feet away from us and froze. Her smile faded, and she cautiously stepped towards us, as if we were some kind of freak… oh yeah.

"F-f… _Fang?" _She stuttered. Fang nodded, not keeping his eyes off her. I didn't dare say anything. "Oh my gosh… last time I saw you, you rushed out of our school… and… um… you _flew away_." She sounded shocked.

"Yeah," I said in a bored voice. "And? What's your point?" She ignored me. "So… do you have… _wings?" _Fang nodded. "All of us do," he motioned to the flock, who Had come over to see what was going on. _What was he doing? Did he want the whole world to know who we were? _I thought acidly. Man was I _mad. _Oh, when Lissa was gone, I was going to smack him upside his head.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly. "Jealous much?" she snapped. I sneered, my face getting hot. "Not of you, if that's what you mean," I snapped back. She turned away and continued to talk to Fang.

"I missed you," she said. I rolled my eyes. "Time to go," I told the flock. Fang didn't move. "I said, _time to go," _I repeated angrily. Fang just sat there, staring at Lissa. _He couldn't possibly want her? Could he?_

I turned around, stomping away. _If he preferred to be with her then _fine_. I don't need him. _

I spread out my wings and took off, hearing many gasps and shocked voices. The flock, including Fang, did the same and followed me.

In the air, I went into hypersonic mode, not stopping for nearly twenty minutes. I found a little island and sat down. All I wanted to do was leave this stupid life. I was tired of being on the run, tired of sleeping in caves, and on top of that, I still had to save the world. And now I was too embarrassed to face the flock, let alone Fang.

I curled into a little ball and cried. I don't know how long I sat there, but soon, I saw six bulky-looking birds flying toward me. I put my head in my hands, not wanting to face the flock. When they landed, they came toward me cautiously. "Max? Are you all right?" said Nudge, her voice shaking.

"Yeah," I sniffled, wiping away my tears. I was supposed to be the leader, and leaders don't _cry. _And now Nudge was trying to comfort me, when I'm the one supposed to be comforting _her_. I felt like such an idiot.

"I'm fine," I said, standing up. "Are you sure?" asked Iggy. "Yeah," I said again.

Then I made the mistake of looking at Fang. I started crying all over again, not able to control myself. I curled back into a ball and sat there, the flock surrounding me. Someone pulled me close, and I cried into their chest.

When I was done bawling, I looked up and realized I was leaning against Fang, and he was stroking my hair and calming me down. I rested my head in his lap and closed my wet eyes, letting sleep take over me.

* * *

**Did you like it? REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's some more FAXNESS! It gets a little more into detail, and more cookies are involved! Hehehe**

**If you want another chappie, then REVIEW! Oh, and if I get enough reviews, I might even have more Niggyness (iz that what you call it?) Enjoy! **

* * *

"Max," I heard Fang whisper in my ear. "Wake up Max," I heard his voice again. 

"Mmnnnnggh," was my reply. I didn't feel like facing him right now, especially after what happened yesterday. Jeez, teenage hormones will drive ya crazy, eh? All I wanted to do was sleep. "Wake me up later," I mumbled.

"Okaaaaay, I guess you don't want the cookies Iggy baked," he shrugged teasingly. I thrust my eyes open and sat up immediately. "You have cookies?!?" I practically shouted, acting like a two year-old.

"That woke her up," Iggy smirked. I shot him the bird, which was unfortunately wasted. Then I kicked Fang in the shin. "What was that for?" he asked. "I wanted to sleep," I said, sneering. He rolled his eyes.

Once the rest of the flock was awake, we ate breakfast. "Where to?" Total asked. "How about we find a hotel in Virginia and stay there a couple of days. We can shower, eat, and rest up… how's that sound?" the flock nodded.

We ended up getting a two-room suite, complete with four beds and two showers. It also came with a mini-kitchen for Iggy to cook.

"Okay, Angel, Total, and Nudge, you guys get a bed. Gazzy and Iggy, you get a bed. Fang, you get your own and I get my own. We clear?"

"I want my own bed, I'm fourteen, too!" Iggy said. "That's not fair!"

"Life's not fair," I shot back. But Iggy didn't back down. "I want my own bed," he repeated stubbornly. _Ugh, _I thought.

After countless arguing and protesting, we rearranged the bed orders. "Okay, lets get this straight. Angel and Total get one bed, Nudge and Gazzy get the other, and Iggy gets one. That leaves me and Fang, and only one bed."

"I guess you guys have to share," Iggy smirked, getting back at us for teasing him about Nudge. Fang shrugged. "Okay," I said tiredly. "Let's just take showers and Ig will make dinner."

Once everyone was clean and full, I put the little ones to sleep.

Fang was on the laptop, updating his blog. Iggy was watching T.V. (well, listening to it) and I was lying on the bed. Ig turned the T.V. off. "I'm tired. G'night," he said. Fang nodded, not keeping his eyes off the computer.

"Man, your hooked to that thing, you know?" I said to Fang, motioning at the laptop. He just shrugged. "I'm tired, too. You going to sleep?" Fang asked. I raised my eyebrows. "Why?" I asked. Fang blushed. "No reason," he mumbled, shutting the computer.

Normally, I wouldn't mind sharing a bed with Fang. He was like my brother. But after everything that happened with Lissa, I was kind of dreading it. Don't you just love beaches?

When we got in bed, (Yes, I know how that sounds. No comments, please.) Fang looked at me, grinning. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. It's just I think it's funny that we just _had_ to get the ones sharing the bed, eh?" I blushed. He scooted closer to me. "I don't really mind, though" he whispered. Then he leaned in and kissed me. I didn't know what to do… but it felt so good, so I kissed him back. I wrapped my arms around him, and he moved his tongue across my lower lip, asking for access. And I gave it to him.

When air became a necessity, we broke apart, breathing heavily. "What about Lissa?" I whispered. "What about her?" he grinned, hovering his lips just above mine. Then we kissed some more. When we broke apart, I told him as much I wanted to continue, I needed some sleep. So he wrapped his arms around my waist protectively, and I leaned against his chest, letting sleep overpower my body.

* * *

**How's about that Faxness? I didn't want to take it too far, so I stopped it there. If you want more, your gonna have to review!**

**Also, since people reviewed and said that I needed more cookies involved, I decided to wake Max up with "cookies" that Iggy baked! Hehehe**

**Hope you liked it!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Evil cliffie coming your way! By the way, i have NO IDEAS to write about!!!!! REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS!!!! PLEEEASE!!! okay, i'm done. enjoy!

* * *

**"Hi Max," Angel said in her sweet little voice. "Hey sweetie." I looked at her clothes, noticing how dirty and unkept they were. "How about we go to the mall and get us some new clothes?" I announced to the flock. 

It turned out there was a mall a couple of blocks away from our hotel, so the flock and I walked there.

And the minute I stepped into the mall, I almost turned around and stepped back out. There were so many people in the building, and I immediately felt claustrophobic. My hands clammed up, and I started sweating. As if reading my mind, Fang lightly touched the back of my hand. "Relax," he whispered. Yeah, as if I, Maximum Ride, was going to _relax_.

So we got some new clothes, and stacked up on supplies. But as we were leaving, Gazzy saw an arcade, and so of course, we had to go and play games for another hour and half, making me a nervous, freakin, _wreck_.

When we FINALLY got back to the hotel, I ordered for everyone to go take showers. Angel and Gazzy were first. Nudge went to go change into her new clothes, and Iggy went to listen to the T.V. And guess who that left? Yup. Fang and I.

"So… where were we last night?" Fang said, scooting next to me. I gave him a playful shove, turning a deep red. "We have to stop this," I said, unconvincingly. "What if the flock finds out that we're, you know…" I trailed off quietly. Fang just shrugged. Then he got up, taking me with him. "Then we need some place private, then" he whispered, leading me into a room. He opened the door and wrapped his arms around my waist. I saw something move in the corner of my eye, and when I turned my head, I almost shrieked.

* * *

**Hope you liked it! I left you guys a cliffie! MWAHAHAHA!!! Review with some ideas if you want to know what happens next!!!!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Okay, guyz (and Girlz) here's another chappie. I think Max iz a little OOC in this... tell me watcha think!!!!! Enjoy!**

* * *

I pulled apart from Iggy, grinning. Then I heard someone say "Oh my gosh." I turned around and saw Fang and Max, his arms wrapped around her waist. They immediately let go of each other, and me and Iggy did the same. I took a step back, my face getting hot. "Um…" for once in my life, I was at a loss for words. I didn't dare look at Iggy, but I was guessing he was all red. 

I looked at Max, but her face was unreadable. Then I looked at Fang, and he looked like he was about to die from laughter. "What's so funny?" I asked, wanting to slap him. I was sooo embarrassed.

**Max POV**

I almost shrieked. Their, in the corner of the room- the one that Fang was going to take ME in- was Nudge and Iggy, kissing. They broke apart, smiling at each other. "Oh my gosh," I whispered to Fang. They turned around and saw us (well, Nudge saw us. Iggy heard us). It was then that I realized Fang's arm was wrapped around me. I immediately let go of him. Nudge did the same, but she even took a step back from Iggy.

No one said anything, except Nudge muttered an "um" before looking at Fang. I could feel him next to me, trying to hold back his laughter, doing so unsuccessfully. "What's so funny?" Nudge asked, her voice angry. Fang just held up a hand, unable to talk from laughing so hard. I kicked him in the shin. "Stop it," I hissed. I felt bad for Iggy and Nudge.

Once Fang stopped cackling like an idiot, he calmed himself down. Grinning, he said, "So, what are you two lovebirds up to? Oh, and next time," he added. "try to _lock the door_." Then he started laughing all over again. But Iggy wasn't going to take it.

"US?!" he screeched. "What about you two? Why were you guys coming into the room, huh?" Iggy was yelling now, getting angrier and angrier by the second. Fang immediately stopped laughing. "So now you're blaming everything on _me_?" Fang yelled back. I motioned for Nudge to follow me, and we left the room, the two boys still arguing.

"Um…" I started. Nudge cut me off. "Let's just pretend this never happened," she said. I agreed. "Go take a shower, now," I told her quietly.

Wow. Nudge and Iggy. That was…. _interesting_.

I heard a door slam, and out walk Iggy, fuming. He slammed his butt on the couch and turned on the T.V., listening to it. I left the room, giving him some space. Then I had an idea. I scribbled a quick note to the flock to tell them where I was going, then I opened the nearest window, stepped outside, and took off. I flew around for a while, clearing my head. I was so embarrassed, to be caught by two other members of the flock with _Fang_. But they weren't so innocent themselves.

I decided to land in a tree, to try and relax. I closed my eyes, promising myself not to fall asleep…

**Iggy POV**

Man was I pissed off. Fang was yelling at ME? I mean, wtf? I should be the one yelling at HIM. He had no right to drop in on us, then start _laughing. _Man, I hope Angel doesn't find out about this…

* * *

**Hope you liked it! i will take at least 7 more reviews before i post the next chappie!!! REVIEW!!!! **


	15. Chapter 15

**I wrote this a hell of a long time ago, and I decided to add a chappie. Tell me watcha think!**

I flew back to the hotel a couple hours later. My face flushed once again as I stepped into the room and saw Nudge. She was talking to Angel in a low, hissed voice, and I turned my head, walking out of the room.

And I ran straight into Fang. I staggered back, and he grabbed my arms to hold me steady. Then he flashed one of his not-so-rare-lately grins. I couldn't help but smile back.

"So was Iggy really mad?" I muttered awkwardly.

"Um, lemme think about that…_yea_. It was kinda funny though." He smirked, and I smacked him on his shoulder.

A couple hours later we were all at the little table in the kitchen, eating dinner. Iggy and Nudge kept their faces down the entire time, Angel kept looking curiously from Nudge and Iggy to me and Fang, and Gazzy looked uncomfortable with all the silence. Finally, Total spoke up. "You call this food?" he asked, turning to Iggy. He glared back at Total.

"So…um…" Gazzy said, unaware of the tension rolling through the air. "What's with everyone today?" I heard him mutter under his breath. I stood up and rinsed my food in the sink. "I'll be watching T.V." I announced, heading out of the door.

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max slammed the door behind her as she left, and I stood up as well, following after Nudge. She muttered something about sleep and headed off to her room. I left as well, checking my blog. As I was checking it, though, Iggy came into the room. "Hey," I muttered, keeping my eyes on the screen. He didn't say anything, and I looked up. His face looked angry and I rolled my eyes. "I'm rolling my eyes," I said, and his hands clenched together. Sighing, I shut off my laptop and faced him.

"Dude. I don't care about Nudge. It's no big deal, man."

He relaxed a teensy bit.

"When Gazzy finds out about you and Max…" he muttered. An empty threat.

"Just chill out. Anyways…was she good?" His eyes widened, and he hissed, "We didn't do anything but kiss!" I instantly got what he meant, and I re-worded. "Does she kiss good?" I grinned.

Iggy grinned back. "Yep. How's…Max?" a look of disgust washed across his face. "Very good," I said awkwardly, then changed the subject.

* * *

**Very short but yeah lol you like?**

* * *


End file.
